The number or users of communication networks and especially wireless communication networks is ever increasing. Further, the number of wireless devices that a user may use in order to make of services offered by the communication networks is increasing. This puts increasing demand on capacity and resources of the communication networks. In order to meet the increasing demands, small cells or low power radio base stations providing radio coverage within a limited area are supposed to be increasingly popular in real deployments. Networks comprising both so-called macro radio base stations and low power radio base stations are generally referred to as heterogeneous networks, or hetnets. A macro radio base station is a “full power” radio base station, i.e. a regular radio base station as in a homogenous wireless communication network where all the radio base stations have approximately similar or the same output power. A low power radio base station is generally placed within the coverage area, also referred to as cell, of the macro radio base station and this the cell of the low power radio base station is at least partly overlapping with the cell of the macro radio base station.
Since the coverage areas, or cells, of the macro radio base station and at least one low power radio base station is at least partly overlapping, interference may become a problem and a limitation as to how many low power radio base stations may be employed within the coverage area of a macro radio base station, also referred to as macro cell. Thus, even though low power radio base stations employed within a macro cell may increase the data rates, capacity and/or resources within the macro cell, it might not be enough in order to meet the requirements and demands posed on the wireless network in that macro cell.